


Paint It Blue

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meeting, GET your fluff here, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, klance, paint store AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: Keith works at a paint store and Lance is bad at picking colors.





	Paint It Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Who edits any more? Just a short fluff piece of my boys meeting at a paint store.

 

Saturdays are a pretty busy day at Marmora's Paint Supply Store, but Keith doesn't mind; the day goes by faster when he's busy.  The average customer picks up paint samples in the morning, returns mid-day for full gallons, and then sometimes more rollers or tape in the late afternoon. Usually, they ask his opinion on colors as if he knows everything there is to know about painting the interiors of houses. 

The tall,  caramel skinned boy is no different. Well, maybe a little different.

"Hey, you work here, right? Which of these colors do you think matches my eyes best?" Keith feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see a stupidly attractive guy about his age holding up two deep blue paint cards to his face. 

"Uh, that one, I guess?" Keith responds, pointing to the one on the left. "Are you really trying to paint your room to match your eyes?" He asks. 

"Yeah! They're my best, out of many amazing, features. This will draw attention to them and really impress anyone I bring home, if you know what I mean." The guy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively in the least attractive way possible. 

"That's going to look horrible." Keith says before his filter can kick in.

The tall guy gasps, pressing a hand to his chest, "Excuse you? This is an amazing idea!"

"Is the paint guy telling you your colors are shitty too?" Asks a short girl with glasses and a t-shirt that says I Want To Believe, walking up behind him.

"No."

"Yes." Keith says at the same time.

"Hey! No one asked you Mullet!" Lance points an angry finger at him.

"You literally just asked me," Keith deadpans. The short girl laughs at the constipated face Lance makes, sticking out her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Pidge. Do you think you could help my friend here  find a better color... " She looks at his nametag, "Keith?"

"Yeah sure." Keith agree, they both ignore the loud pouting coming from the man next to them. 

He walks them both over to the paint card wall, a rainbow mosaic of options; most of them terrible choices put there to fool children and the weak into thinking brighter and more saturated colors are a good option. "All right, you want the room to make your eyes stand out? Let's see ' em ." 

"See...?" 

"Your eyes, dude. Let me look at them." 

"Oh! Yeah, yeah." 

And then there's just a whole lot of eye contact going on. And wow, yeah, this guy does have really blue eyes. Damn. What color is that? Cerulean? Who has actual cerulean orbs for eyes? Apparently, this guy. He's really pretty... Okay, that's enough gay thoughts for right now. Gotta get off of that track. How long have I been staring into his eyes? This is really gay. I have to stop. Okay, stopping now.

Keith feels like he's physically tearing his eyes away from Lance's to look at the paint wall. He's probably blushing. Shit. "Okay,  so you want blue." He hears Pidge snickering behind them. 

"Uh, well maybe purple?" Lance says hesitantly. 

" Naw , you want blue." Keith scans the wall and picks out a few cards. "Here, what do you think of these?"

" Uh, t hese are gray." Lance says confused.

Keith waves him off, "They go up blue, trust me. Paint goes up way brighter than they look on the paper." 

"Dude. This is definitely gray." 

"No,  it's not." Keith is getting frustrated now. He grabs another color, "THIS is gray. See?" He puts them right next to each other, and the contrast highlights the blue from the first option. 

"Okay, well now it looks  more blue ," Lance frowns, "But it still doesn't match my eyes at all!"

"It's not going to match your eyes idiot,  it's going to make them stand out!" 

"Hey! I'm the customer here! You  can't call me an idiot!"

"Well I did, because you're being one!"

"KEITH." Shiro's deep voice snaps him out of the fight that was escalating. When did he get so close to Lance? Their foreheads were almost touching. He takes a step back. 

"What?" He crosses his arms.

"You can't keep fighting with the customers."  Shiro frowns at him, then turns toward Lance and Pidge, the latter physically trying to hold back her laughter with a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can get  your asshole a new job." Lance bites out.

"Lance." Pidge cuts in, a deep frown on her face. "You're being just as much of an ass right now, play nice." 

"He started it!" 

"Did not!" Keith couldn't help but throw back.

"Guys!" 

"Fine.  You asked what color I thought you should get, I gave you my best answer. It's not my fault you have terrible taste."

"You know what? I want a sample of both. I'll put up swatches of each and when everyone agrees mine is way better, I'll win." 

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"That's enough of that." Shiro sighs. " So a quart of," He takes two of the paint cards out of Lance's hand, "Water D roplet and  Acapulco Dive?" 

"Yes, thank you. I could probably just get my gallon of the blue right now, since it's obviously the better choice." 

Keith ignores him and goes to mix the colors.

* * *

 

Two hours later Lance returns with a scowl. He waits for Shiro to finish helping a customer instead of going to Keith's empty register.

"A gallon of Water Droplet please." 

* * *

 

It's almost closing time when Lance comes back for a third time. Keith's closing alone when he walks up to the counter sheepishly; he almost doesn't recognize him, not because of the attitude adjustment, but because he's covered head to toe in paint.

"What... happened?" Keith can't help but stare.

"Short story: paint fight." Lance tries to explain casually.

"Long story: you lost?" Keith smirks.

"Pidge dumped the whole gallon of blue paint on my head." Lance laughs. 

" So you admit its blue now?" 

"Yeah, yeah, it looks pretty good on the walls and my blue bedding looks pretty great with it." Lance rubs at the back of his neck bashfully. 

"I'm glad you like it." Keith smiles. " So you need another gallon?"

Lance relaxes when he realizes Keith isn't going to rub it in that he 'won'  their competition, "Please. And a gallon of Touch of Sun and Leaf Print."

"You got it." 

Keith turns around to mix the colors for him, Lance leans against the counter and drums his fingers; quiet makes him fidget. 

" So when do you get off work?"

"We close in about  ten minutes." Keith answers.

"Dude! I'm sorry, you should have made me come back tomorrow. I hate being one of those people who come in and ask for a bunch of stuff right as a store is closing." 

"It's fine, mixing paint isn't hard."

"But still let me make it up to you. Hunk is making pizza back at our new place, want to come over and eat with us?" 

"It's really fine, you don’t have to..."

"I want to!  Plus, Hunk is a really good cook, he's in  cul inary school downtown, this will probably be the best pizza of your life."

"Well..." Keith hesitates, making the mistake of looking at Lance who's giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable, "Oh alright. Consider it my prize for winning." 

Lance laughs, a bright cheery sound that makes Keith feel like there's something melting in his stomach. "Fair. I guess I should have assumed a guy who works at a paint store would know what he's talking about." 

Keith sets the paint cans on the counter between them, staring again at Lance's eyes and the blue paint splattered across his face. He has a feeling this will be the first of many silly arguments he has with the blue boy in front of him.

" And I was right, that color really does bring out your eyes." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the colors they are talking about go to this site: http://digitalfandeck.chameleonpower.com/  
> Lance's original blue: #639  
> Keith's blue: #503  
> Pidge's room: #733  
> Hunk's room: #852
> 
> I just painted my room the blue Keith suggests and I may or may not have made the same mistake Lance tries to make, going with a vibrant blue. It don't look good kids.


End file.
